


Steve Really Can't Handle His Alcohol

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All fluff no feels, And he's kind of adorable, Coming Out, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, Random & Short, Secrets Revealed, Steve can't handle his liquor, Steve gets drunk, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental confessions, first time drinking, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve manages to get drunk with the team for the first time and he decides to confess what he really thinks of his teammates.





	

So Steve was drunk.

Through Thor’s Asgardian liquor and Natasha’s drinking games and a little to much encouragement from Clint, he was flat on his ass wasted for this first time in his life.

And everyone was finding out that Steve Rogers, Captain America, turns into the biggest, most affectionate teddy bear in the world.

And Tony was loving every minute of it.

“Natasha, I love you. You are such a good spy, the best spy, but don’t worry, i won’t tell anyone that you’re a spy.” He slurred, hugging Natasha with his whole body. “And I like your hair.”

“I like your hair too Steve.” She says with a smile as she pets his hair. Even though she had been drinking as much as himself and Clint combined, she appeared stone cold sober. He honestly didn’t know if it was a Russian trick or a spy trick, but either way he was impressed.

“That’s nice. You’re nice. Bruce, you’re so nice too! And you’re so smart and never laugh when I have technology questions.” Steve says as he untangles himself from Nat and walks over and hugs Bruce.

“Anytime Steve.” Bruce says somewhat stiffly, the only one of them who hadn’t drank at all.

Apparently liquor and turning into a big green rage monster was a bad combination.

He had offered many times to help him out with it (for science) but Bruce had always tactically refused.

“Clint, you always make me laugh and you’re so nice and you turn everyone around you into an official but thats okay because you taught me how to play mario kart.” Steve says over Bruce’s shoulder to Clint.

“And somehow you are better than me even though you were frozen when it was created. I may have made a horrible mistake.” Clint says with a laugh, slightly swaying as he does.

“Thor, how could I forget Thor, you’re so big and strong and beautiful! How does your hair not get tangled during battle? Is it magic hair?” Steve asks as he stumbles over to Thor to hug him as well.

Thor picks him up as he hugs him, so tight he probably would have injured anyone else.

“You are as brave as any Asgardian warrior and I am lucky to have your friendship Steven.” Thor booms, clearly more than a little drunk.

“And Tony…” Steve starts as he lets go of Thor and walks over to where he’s sitting on the sofa.

“Yes? Am I about to hear how you think i’m brilliant and charming and wonderful?” He asks with a smirk, his heart giving a little flutter.

Because no matter the circumstances, Steve never failed to do silly things to his heart. He’d had a raging crush on the man since longer than he’d care to admit, but he knew better than to hope that Steve would return his feelings.

“Tony… you’re in my fucking spot.” Steve says.

Everyone immediately cracks up laughing and Tony forces himself to join in.

Those words stung deeper than they had any right too and he hoped his pain wasn’t visible across his face.

Its good to know what Steve really thought about him. Not smart, not handsome, not a playboy billionaire philanthropist.

Someone who was in the way.

Regardless, Steve sat next to him and have him a drunk, easy smile. Before Tony could even come up with a clever reply, Steve lays across his lap and closes his eyes.

“Steve, in case you forgot, this isn’t your bedroom.” He says with something he hopes resembles a smirk. But the image of Steve laying across him, a peaceful expression on his face, was making his heart go all warm and tingly.

Bastard.

“Shhhh, in a minute.” Steve slurs as he nuzzles into him.

“I think he’s not going anywhere anytime soon Tony.” Natasha says as she covers them both up with a blanket.  
“So I’m just supposed to stay like this?” He whispers harshly, not wanting to disturb Steve.

“You’ve slept with worse.” Natasha says with a devious smile, tucking the blankets around them.

“Who knew you became so maternal when you drink.” Tony says, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

“We all have our dirty secrets Tony.” Natasha says, the intentionality obvious behind her words.

“Yes we do.” Tony whispers, the last thing he remembers before he drifts asleep.

 

The next morning, he’s woken up by a headache and the feeling of someone warms and comfy cuddled up behind him.

He tries to remember what exactly happened last night, before he jolts awake remembering Steve falling asleep on him and drifting off next to the other man.

He feels Steve adjust behind him, followed by a groan signaling he was awake and experiencing his first ever hangover.

“Morning princess. How’re you feeling?” He asks, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Ugh, my head’s pounding. Remind me never to drink anything of Thor’s ever again.” Steve says with a moan.

“What, you don’t want to go around confessing your feelings to everyone again?” Tony asks, his voice even despite his feelings.

“I… I did that?” Steve asks, sounding slightly panicked.

“You did. Let me me say, it was very interesting to say the least.” He says, sitting up and turning to look at the other man.

“I am so, so sorry Tony! You know if I was sober I never would have said anything, the last thing I want to do is screw up our friendship and ruin what we have between us, its just I’ve never been drunk before-“ Steve rambles, looking worried.

“Don’t worry about it, we all say stupid things when we drink.” Tony says, trying to pretend the whole thing never happened.

“I know, but confessing I’m in love with you is beyond stupid and I’m sure you feel awkward and weird and maybe even pissed-“ Steve rambles before Tony finally understands what he’s saying and cuts him off.

“That isn’t what you said to me.” He says bluntly.

Steve breaks off suddenly, his mouth wide open and eyes in shock.

“I didn’t?” Steve asks, looking like he wants to die a little.

“No. You told me I was in your spot and passed out.” Tony says, his mind still reeling.

“That does sound familiar…” Steve says, his face blushing a deep red. “I am so sorry then, to say that now, I assumed since I was drunk it slipped out, I am so, so-“

Tony cuts him off with a kiss, ignoring the bed head and morning breath and just focusing on how right this feels.

“I love you too. And if I wasn’t nursing a hangover right now, I’d be doing a lot more than kissing you. But instead why don’t I take you out to breakfast. And tell you every other embarrassing thing my new boyfriend did.” Tony says with a smile, taking Steve’s hand in his.

“Boyfriend?” Steve says with a smile that rivals the sun.

“Yeah. Boyfriend.” Tony says, smiling back just as bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
